leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Karthus/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Skins= Karthus OriginalSkin.jpg| Karthus CerimôniadasTrevasSkin.jpg| |13-Jan-2010}} Karthus daLiberdadeSkin.jpg| |04-Jul-2010}} Karthus oLacaiodaMorteSkin.jpg| |27-Set-2010}} Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg| |29-Ago-2011}} FnaticSkin.jpg| |25-Set-2014}} |-| Cromas = Karthus_LacaiodaMorteCroma.png|Cromas Karthus Lacaio da Morte Peste. 590 |-|Artes Anteriores= Karthus OriginalSkin-pre4.9.jpg|Skin Clássica (Usada até: 04-Jun-2014) Karthus PentakillSkin-pre4.9.jpg|Karthus Pentakill (Usada até: 04-Jun-2014) Curiosidades * Sua ultimate, , tem o mesmo nome que "Missa de Réquiem", ou apenas "Réquiem", uma missa da Igreja Católica oferecida para o repouso da alma de uma pessoa falecida. * O antigo ícone de sua passiva, , era de uma ovelha. * é um dos 5 campeões com habilidades que os permitem atacar após a morte. Sendo , , . * Há uma caixa de vidro que tem escrito:"Press R to Win" em todos os tampões no vídeo da versão Mac de lançamento, que possivelmente faz referência a pessoas jogando como afirmando:"Pressione R para Vencer". * representa Envy/Inveja como um dos sete pecados capitais. Citações * tem citações especiais para , , , , , , , e . * Possui também citações na compra dos seguintes itens: . * "Eu me tornei a morte" é uma referência a uma citação famosa falada por Robert Oppenheimer, um físico que criou a bomba atômica. Oppenheimer estava citando Vishnu fromthe Hindu Epic, o Bhagavad Gita. No entanto, este foi um resumo do original. A tradução certa é "Eu sou o todo-poderoso tempo que destrói todas as coisas, e eu vim aqui para matar esses homens." * Seu Joke/Piada é: "Qual é a encantaçâo que usarei de novamente ... sim, erm ... oh, claro, R!" é uma piada meme de uma comunidade onde tem sua ultimate indicando: "Pressione R para Vencer". * Seu outro Joke/Piada é: "Eu estou colocando o seu nome no meu pequeno Necronomicon negro." é uma possível, mas improvável, referência ao anime Death Note, enquanto ele também se refere às obras de HP Lovecraft. * Sua citação "Você não pode matar o metal!" é uma referência à canção "The Metal" de Tenacious D * Suas citações "Silêncio, Caminhador.", "O que eu fiz? Fomos criados simplesmente cantando/dançando! Isso é tudo.", E "O que é esse som? É o bater do martelo da criação sobre a bigorna do tempo!" são referências para o vídeo game "Brütal Legend". * Sua citação "Embaixo da Torre, tenho que ir agora, adeus" é uma referência à canção "Holy Diver", de Dio. * Sua citação "Morte no metal" é uma referência à canção "Die for Metal" de Manowar. * Sua citação "Fora da Luz para sempre" é uma referência à canção "Escola a fora", de Alice Cooper. * Sua citação "A morte é mais negra do que o preto mais preto ... Muitas vezes infinita." é uma referência ao popular programa Adult Swim, Metalpocalypse. * Sua citação "Este é o onze!" é uma referência à banda Spinal Tap. * Sua citação "Eu sou um Lightbringer!" é uma referência muito grande a canção da banda Pentakill "Lightbringer". E é a parte do mais recente álbum da banda, "Smite and Ignite". * Ambas as citações "Todo mundo irá vacilar quando morrer!" e "Minha canção, é ferir a todos!" (modificação do "Filho, irei feri-los a todos!") são de uma canção da banda Pentakill "Thornmail" do álbum "Smite and Ignite". ** No Server italiano, a segunda citação não tem modificações, e é idêntica à original. Skins ; * Nas Splash Arts chinesas de Karthus, ele não tem o rosto como crânio (exceto para a skin Lacaio da Morte e Pentakill). Isto é provável porque o uso de ossos expostos em video-games é expressamente proibido na China (Exemplo disso é a famosa raça Undead em World of Warcraft, onde no Server Americano seus ossos são expostos, enquanto no Server Chinês eles estão cobertos). ** A Riot, desde então, abordou a questão com VU/Visual Upgrade de , tirando suas características esqueléticas. ; * A versão retrabalhada desta skin se assemelha a splash art chinesa antiga de Karthus Cerimônia das Trevas. * Karthus Cerimônia das Trevas Antigo foi provavelmente uma referência para O Fantasma da Ópera, devido à máscara no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. * Karthus Cerimônia das Trevas é provavelmente uma referência a Sauron de Senhor dos Anéis, enquanto as pessoas lembram do Olho de Sauron. ; * Esta skin é uma referência para a Estátua da Liberdade, em Nova York. * Quando ele dança, você pode ouvir um grito de águia também. ; * Ele tem a foice em que a morte é geralmente retratada a ser empunhada ao invés de seu cajado de costume. * O livro que está em sua skin é conhecido como o "Necronomicon", um livro de ficção de mortos, atribuído às obras de HP Lovecraft. * Ele compartilha este tema com e . ; * Depois de seu VU, Karthus Pentakill tem citações especiais. ** Isso torna a quarta skin não-lendária a receber tal tratamento (após , , e ). * Esta skin é inspirada no grupo britânico de Heavy Metal Maskot e Eddie o líder de Iron Maiden. Relações * originalmente era um auto-nomeado Lorde em Howling Marsh antes de ter sua história mudada para estar trabalhando a mando Ilhas das Sombras. * Karthus é o quinto membro da famosa Banda Pentakill junto com , , e . assume o papel de vocalista como Karthus Pentakill, "O Deathsinger". ** Eles já lançaram um álbum intitulado "Smite and Ignite", que foi lançado em 03 de junho de 2014 de forma gratuita. * Karthus estava presente em uma luta entre e . Ele foi encontrado "morto" na cena do crime, mas ele foi revivido desde então. Ele afirmou que estava "protegendo o inibidor", referindo-se a algo mais do que os inibidores dos Campos da Justiça - O Jornal da Justiça: Volume 1, Edição 21. * fala que abusa de seus poderes. Categoria:Skins e Curiosidades